Accidental Romance
by silverwings4ever23
Summary: Sumiko has been living peacefully by herself until one day tragedy enters her life. She believes all hope for happiness in her life until she meets the mysterious Lord Sesshomaru and begins traveling with him. Will Sesshomaru be able to look beyond her faults and find happiness for himself too? I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidental Romance**

Chapter One

Captured

Sumiko ran quickly through the forest racing against her best friend Princess Ayame. She had been working hard to get faster so that she could finally beat Ayame in racing. She could see the large boulder, that was the finish line, just ahead of her. But, Ayame was right on her heels. A few seconds later the girls reached out their hands and touched the boulder at the same time.

Ayame was panting hard "Wow Sumiko! I really had to work hard that time. But you still didn't really win so I get to keep the champion title for a little while longer."

Sumiko laughed "Well okay. But i've been training hard. Next time i'll win for sure."

They jumped up and sat down on top of the boulder to watch the sunset. Ayame's white wolves caught up to them and sat down below them to rest.

Ayame "Wow it's so beautiful here."

Sumiko nodded "This is one of my favorite places. You can see everything from here, but no one else ever comes out here."

Ayame looked up "Don't you ever get lonely out here? You've been living on your own in the wilderness all by yourself since your parents died. It's been nearly forty years."

Sumiko sighed "I can't believe it's been that long already. But I don't get lonely at all. I like it out here."

Ayame looked over sadly "Living by yourself is dangerous Sumiko. I really think you should come back to the tribe. I won't let anyone hurt you or treat you differently. I promise I will protect you."

Sumiko shook her head "No Ayame. You know my mother was exiled when she took a human mate. I came to the tribe before when I desperately needed help after my parents were killed, I was turned away like a stray dog. I am not welcome there at all. It took me a long time to get over that, but I still don't trust them and they don't trust me."

Ayame "I am so sorry Sumiko."

Sumiko "It's alright Ayame. It's not your fault." she giggled "You know, sometimes I think the only good thing that has happened to me in the last forty years has been meeting you. Your my best friend and I want you to know that. As long as I have you I will never be lonely okay. So stop worrying so much."

Ayame smiled and nodded "Your my best friend too. I love you and from now on i'll make sure to come and visit you more often.

Sumiko smiled "Alright, but don't you have a fickle fiancee to catch?"

Ayame gasped "Oh yeah! That no good bastard! You know he is cheating on me with a girl named Kagome. Ah, I hate her!"

Sumiko "Kagome? What kind of name is that for a demon?"

Ayame "She's not a demon. She is a human priestess. I guess she is kind of pretty, and nice, and powerful, and interesting, and..."

Sumiko "Whoa, Whoa wait a minute! She sounds like serious competition, what are you going to do about it?"

Ayame "I don't know. I've tried every thing to get Koga's attention, but nothing ever works."

Sumiko "Maybe you should give up on him and find yourself another mate."

Ayame looked down "But I love him." she said sadly.

Sumiko rubbed her back to comfort her and tried to keep her from crying. She had quickly started regretting ever bringing up Koga. The girls stayed there talking and enjoying each other's company long after the sun went down. Around midnight Ayame and her wolves finally left to go back to the Northern wolf tribe.

Sumiko said goodbye to her friend and slowly walked back to the cave where she lived. But she suddenly decided to take a bath instead. There was a wonderful hot spring not far from her makeshift home.

When she reached the spring she looked around and spread her senses out as far as they would go to make sure she was alone. Once she felt safe, she untied her pink obi an slid her dark purple yukata down over her large breast and shapely hips. Lastly she removed her undergarments and her black ankle boots, and walked into the water.

The water in the spring only came up to just below her hips but the warm water still relaxed her stiff muscles and calmed her mind. Sumiko loved taking baths. The warm water soothed her. Being able to take a bath was the only luxury she had, so she always made sure to take one or two everyday.

She took her jet black hair out of its high ponytail and it pooled in the water around her hips. She always wore her hair up because it was so long that it usually got in her way all the time. She dunked her head under the water and when she rose back up she started singing softly to herself.

Sumiko was enjoying her bath so much that she didn't realize that she was no longer alone. She had attracted some attention from a large black crow, who had settled into a nearby tree to watch the beautiful girl. When it had seen enough it took off on silent wings and flew back to its master.

* * *

><p>The crow flew low over the treetops for about twenty minutes before it stopped and circled above a clearing. In the clearing was its master, a tall, feminine looking man with purple hair and blue eyes. He held up his arm and the crow landly lightly on it. He cooed gently at the bird and kissed the side of its head.<p>

"Welcome back my sweet pet. What have you to tell me?" he asked sweetly.

The crow mentally sent pictures to the man of a beautiful, shapely woman with long, dark hair.

He smiled "Hmmm well done my pet. She is very lovely. The mistress will love her."

"Captain Zentaro, do we have a new target?" a soldier asked him.

Captain "Yes we do. Go and prepare ten men for departure. You will follow my pet to the girl and bring her to me. Make sure to wait until she is asleep, I don't want her damaged before I present her to our mistress."

The soldier went to the others and found nine volunteers to take with him on his mission.

* * *

><p>Back at the hot spring Sumiko had finished her bath and walked the rest of the way to her cave. Her home was a large cave, but it had a small opening for an entrance. The cave was located on the side of a steep incline but a jut in the rock kept the entrance hidden from anyone on the ground. Also the entrance and tunnel behind it was so small that a full grown man would never be able to crawl through it. The interior of the cave was large and the only other tunnel was a shaft that went straight up through the top of the hillside to let light and air inside.<p>

She had a bed made of warm straw and bear furs to sleep under if it got cold. She also had a hollowed tree trunk to hold fresh water. It came in handy when it was raining and she needed something to catch rain water in too. She also had a small trunk with all the possessions she owned in it; a hair brush, a winter kimono, a mirror, and a few knives she used for hunting. It wasn't much but she was safe and warm and she was well fed, so she didn't think she needed anything else.

Tonight she set the mirror up and looked at her reflection. She fingered her ears and ran her fingers down her chin to touch her parted lips, where she could just make out her sharp fangs.

She sighed "Maybe if I looked more like a demon. I could live with Ayame in the wolf tribe."

Her pointed ears, fangs, and bright, violet eyes were the only things that separated her from humans. Because she looked so human, her mother had tried to raise her in her dad's village. But, in the end they had been killed by demon slayers and she had just barely managed to escape with her life. Sumiko didn't feel like thinking about her parents so she just quickly braided her hair down the back of her head, got undressed and went to sleep. She was completely unaware of the danger just outside her door.

* * *

><p>The black crow had lead the soldiers to the hot spring, but the girl was already gone. The men quickly set out to track down her scent. They were tengu so their sense of smell was not as strong as other youkai, but luckily for them the girl hadn't been gone for very long. They followed her scent to a hillside, but couldn't see where she could have gone. They decided to scale the hillside and quickly found the entrance to her home. One of the soldiers tried to go down the tunnel but he couldn't fit.<p>

"Sergeant it's no use, none of us can get down the hole." one of the soldiers said.

Sergeant grumbled "Fine we'll just have to wait her out. She'll have to come out of that hole soon enough. We'll be right here whenever she's ready. It doesn't matter how long it takes, we cannot go back empty handed."

The man set a lookout at the edge of the forest and then set up camp a little ways away. The next morning Sumiko woke up a little after dawn, but she didn't leave the cave. She already had food in her cave and saw no real reason to leave out at the time. She spent most of the morning weaving a new basket out of long grass she had collected a few days ago. She used the baskets to hold the fruit and nuts she collected.

It was afternoon when she finally decided to leave her cave to stretch her legs and hunt for some meat. She climbed up to the entrance to her home, but stopped to make sure there was no danger. She didn't notice anything so she continued outside. The guard who was supposed to be watching had dozed off and hadn't noticed Sumiko leave her cave.

Sumiko successfully caught two rabbits for dinner and was returning to her den when she noticed the soldiers talking at their campsite. She stopped to study them.

"What are they doing way out here?" she said.

Soldier #1 "I hope this one is worth the wait. We didn't get anything for the last one."

Soldier #2 nudged him in the side "She must be beautiful if the captain sent so many men for just one girl. She'll defiantly bring us a prize from the mistress."

Soldier#3 "I still don't understand what she does with so many pretty girls."

Soldier #4 "I think she eats them."

Soldier #2 "No you idiots she uses them as servants. The mistress doesn't trust men, so no man is allowed to live in the Southern palace. Most of her generals and all her personal guards are women."

The men all agreed and understood.

Sergeant "One of you go check on the lookout the girl should be outside by now."

Two of the men got up and walked off. That was when Sumiko realized they must be waiting on her. She had to get away before they discovered her. She thought about her belongings but realized that she could come back and get them later. She slowly backed away from the campsite and tried not to make any noise. She was nearly far enough away to make a run for it, when the crow noticed her movement out the corner of its eye. It sent up a loud call and flew off in her direction.

"Oh no!" Sumiko said and broke out into a run as fast as she could, weaving and bobbing through the trees. She really hoped she had enough of a head start on the tengu, but her human blood put her at a disadvantage. She could sense the soldiers as they closed the distance between them.

Sergeant "Hurry men! Don't let her get away!"

Sumiko's heart was pounding against her chest and she was so scared that she couldn't think straight. She didn't know where she was running, but prayed that she would be able to make it to safety somehow. Her prayers were answered when she suddenly came upon a cliff. Below it she could see a river with a fast moving current. She looked back and saw how close the men were on her and made her decision. She jumped and fell down into the river. The men looked over, but they couldn't see her anymore, she had been swept under by the strong current.

Sergeant "Come on men, we'll catch her down stream!"

The men quickly continued down stream. Meanwhile Sumiko was desperately struggling against the current. When she finally broke the surface, she only had enough time to take a breath before being swept under again. She tried again and this time she was able to stay up long enough to grab unto a rock. It took all her strength to pull herself up onto the rock and then she blacked out. The soldiers had made it down river, but they would have missed her if it wasn't for the captain's crow who once again spotted her. The men quickly figured out a way to retrieve the girl from the river. The used their numbers to keep each other from being swept down stream. Once back on shore, they tied Sumiko's hands and feet and blindfolded her. Then they quickly reported back to their captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone thank you for reading the first chapter of my sesshomaru story. Just to put it out there Sesshomaru is like my all time favorite anime character ever, so I love him. Anyways on to some background info on my original character Sumiko. She is half wolf demon, half human and she doesn't have any family. Her looks are very long black hair, purple eyes, and she almost looks human. She also isn't very strong because mother never thought her how to fight, but she does have a very special power. But you'll have to keep reading to find out what it is.<strong>

**P.S. Sumiko means "clear" in japanese and tengu are birds demons for anyone who wanted to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously in an Accidental Romance, the beautiful girl Sumiko was kidnapped and taken south where the captain hopes to use her to gain favor with a mysterious mistress.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE SOUTHERN LANDS**

The soldiers hauled Sumiko's unconscious body all the way back to their Captain. But, they found out that they had gotten pretty far away from where the main body of soldiers was camped out. By the time they made it back it was nearly dark.

Sergeant "Captain, Sir we're back. We brought the girl."

Captain "Finally. Where is she?"

One of the soldiers brought Sumiko's body forward and removed her blindfold so that the captain could see her face.

Captain "Very good, she is the one. It took you long enough though."

Soldier "We had some difficulties capturing her, Sir."

The captain slapped the soldier across the face. "No one told you to speak! I send ten men after one girl and it still takes a whole day to accomplish such a simple task! You all are a bunch idiots! Do you not know how important she is to my plan? You should have been back before the sun came up!" he yelled and struck the soldier again.

Sergeant "We are sorry Sir. We will try harder next time."

The captain ignored him and instead caressed Sumiko's face. "Don't worry sweetheart there is nothing to be afraid of. You are just going to be a present for my beloved mistress." he said gently.

He leaned down to get a closer look at her and sniffed her hair. "You are truly a beautiful woman. That is why you are going to help me gain favor in the Southern lands, do you understand?"

Sumiko spit in his face and stared him down with hatred in her eyes. She had no intentions of giving in to the evil man.

Captain Zentaro wiped his face and smirked. "Be glad that it is important that you remain as undamaged as possible. Blindfold her and put on a horse!"

The captain mounted his own horse and started to move his small regiment south. He thought happily about what he could get for such a beauty. Perhaps, he could get his own estate and manor, or maybe a promotion or maybe a chest full of gold. He smiled to himself, "My life is looking up."

After a four days of nearly non-stop marching the regiment finally reached the southern lands and the captain stopped to rest. The soldiers who were closest to Sumiko were a little on edge though. She had managed to break through her bonds a couple of times during their journey and nearly escaped. But, unfortunately she was never fast enough to outrun the men. When she was caught and brought back, it wasn't her that got punished, it was the men. So far the captain had killed two of his own men and injured several others, after they tried to tell him an excuse.

Captain "Now girl, I will let you off the horse if you promise to be good. I know you must be very tired and sore, so why don't you cooperate with me?"

As usual Sumiko just ignored him.

Captain growled "Fine, just stay up there then! You two watch her."

The men stiffened and looked up at Sumiko, she just smirked down at them as they hurriedly took her off the horse and checked the ropes on her hands and feet.

Once on the ground Sumiko realized how hungry she was. It had been six days since she last ate anything, because wouldn't accept anything but water from the soldiers. She longed for the two rabbits she had caught the day of her capture, but she had lost them in the river. Then thoughts about her makeshift home and her friend Ayame came to her. She felt so much like crying, but refused to do so in front of the soldiers. She hoped that the gods would send her some help soon.

The captain had walked off, took out a small piece of paper and scribbled a message on it. He then tied it to the leg of his crow.

Captain "Here my pet. Be a dear and take this to the palace. My men and I will wait here until you return tomorrow."

The crow immediately took flight to do its master's bidding. It flew nonstop to the palace, but it was still very late at night when it finally arrived at the front door. Luckily there was a guard at the door to take the message. She took the crow and the message inside to her mistress.

After arriving at the mistress of the southern lands' bedchamber, she knocked softly and said "Mistress Kozue, there is a message for you from one of the patrols."

Mistress Kozue "What?! This had better be important, to disturb me this late at night!"

She opened the door and snatched the note from her guard to read. The guard looked beyond her mistress, into the room and could see two nervous looking young girls sitting of her bed.

Dear Mistress,

I am your humble servant Captain Kentaro Takashi. I have been patrolling the northernmost section of your lands as you have ordered, where I found a beautiful young girl. I request permission to bring her to the palace to present her as a gift to you.

Always your faithful servant,

Captain Zentaro

The mistress smiled "Hmmm well now a beautiful girl he says, we shall see. Send a message, to the captain, to bring to her to me. You all may have a new sister among you in a few days."

The mistress slammed her door shut and went back to what she was doing. The guard quickly went to write the response and send the crow on its way. She immediately felt sorry for the girl. She knew what the mistress did to new girls.

Just before noon the next day, the crow made it back to its master carrying a message that said simply "BRING HER." The captain told most of the men to stay behind with the sergeant in charge. He with only ten men made the march to the palace. It took them a day to get there so they waited until the next morning, before going approaching the gate.

The captain had dressed well for the occasion and made sure to have Sumiko's face, arms, and legs wiped clean. He also took her hair down and combed through it, making sure that the mistress could see her. Now he was marching confidently up to the palace steps, down the hallway, and into the throne room. Once in front of Mistress Kozue, the men fell to one knee and made sure not to look at her.

Captain "Mistress Kozue, I am your humble servant Zentaro. I wish to present to you this gift."

A guard pushed Sumiko forward and then down unto her knees.

Captain "She is a wolf demon milady and very beautiful. I hope she will meet your standards."

Mistress Kozue "Hmmm rise girl."

Sumiko had no intention of getting up, but a guard came over and roughly pulled her to her feet. She looked up angrily at the lady and was surprised by what she saw. She had been expecting a regal, royal lady but was instead greeted by a rough, round looking woman who was very tall and had greasy black hair. She was wearing men's clothing and her left eye had a large hideous scar over it. Sumiko was sure she could no longer see out of it.

Kozue "She is indeed very pretty, but a little worse for wear. It has been a long time since I have gotten a new servant, so I will overlook that fact. What do you want for her?"

The captain had thought long and hard about what he would ask for, but in the end decided to leave his compensation to the lady.

Kozue "Well, I think a girl like this deserves a large payment. I have an outlying province that needs a governor. You may have that and as many men from your regiment as you need to govern it. Also take two chests of gold and distribute it among your men as a tip. Will that make you happy?"

Captain Zentaro smiled "I am most grateful for your kindness my lady. I will always be your faithful servant and eternally in your debt my mistress."

Kozue "Enough of your sniveling! Leave the palace now before I change my mind!"

The captain and his men quickly stood up and bowed then hurriedly walked out of the throne room. Sumiko was left alone in the room with just the monstrous looking mistress and her personal guards.

Kozue "Now my lovely, what is your name?"

Sumiko refused to say anything.

"What's the matter, don't you have a name? That's alright I will give you a new one. How about Yuri? I think that suits you perfectly." she said sweetly.

Sumiko fumed in silence, still refusing to speak a word.

Kozue "Yuri my dear, you will find that your life here will be much easier if you be a good girl, I do not tolerate disobedience. Take her and get her cleaned up. Then put her in a room, I will come for her later."

Two guards quickly came forward and lead her away. As they were leaving, a very handsome young man came walking into the throne room. They looked at each other and the man immediately felt a pang in his heart. He could tell she was willful and wasn't going to give in to the mistress easily. He knew she was going to have a hard time here.

Kozue "Daitaro! Good morning my beloved son!" She smiled happily at the only man she trusted and allowed to stay in the palace.

Daitaro "Hello mother. Is that a new servant?"

Kozue smiled "Yes she is and I paid a lot of money for her. Her name is Yuri."

Daitaro immediately turned on the charm, his mother was in a very good mood right now. "Mother, you know how I only have one servant right? I was wondering if I could have another one, just one isn't enough."

Kozue "Of course you can have another servant dear. I will find you a new maid immediately."

Daitaro "Can't I just have the new girl mother?"

Kozue frowned she had paid a lot for Yuri, but she would do anything to make Daitaro happy and keep him by her side. "Well alright dear. You do not ask your mommy for many things, so I will give her to you. She is strong so make sure you break her." she said as sweetly as she could.

Daitaro smirked "Thank you mother. I will take good care of her."

He left the throne room and returned to his room, where he found his favorite servant Suki waiting for him. he smiled and walked over to her. When he reached her he took her head in her hands and kissed her gently on the lips.

Daitaro "Suki darling, I have a new servant. This one is different so I want you to take care of her okay."

Suki "Yes my prince."

Daitaro "I sense that this girl will be apart of my mother's downfall. I want to keep her close to me until that time comes."

Suki "I understand my prince and shall do as you command."

Daitaro "She is in the baths, go and fetch her for me. I will see her in the morning, so just feed her and put her to bed."

Suki bowed and started to leave to do as she was told, but the prince stopped her.

Daitaro "Oh and Suki, make sure you lock her in."

Suki bowed again "Yes my prince."

When she closed the door she hurried down the hall to do as her master's bidding.

**Alright thanks everyone for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and will continue reading. Don't worry I promise Sesshomaru will be here soon enough. **

**P.S. Zentaro just means first born son (because he has alot of little brothers)**

** Kozue means tree branches (because she is built like a tree)**

** Daitaro means Great first born son (because he is Kozue's one and only beloved son)**

**just in case anyone wanted to know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously in an Accidental Romance, Sumiko was given to a spoiled prince to be his personal slave.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**PRINCE DAITARO**

Yuri had been taken to a large in door hot spring. The two guards were replaced by maids who forced her to strip and get in the water. Usually Yuri loved taking baths, but today the water wasn't comforting at all. She felt like the water was too hot, the hands that were cleaning her felt like cactuses, and the soap smelled vile. Everything about this bath felt wrong. She couldn't help trying to fight off the girls, but the girls came back to restrain her.

A few minutes later another maid entered the bathroom carrying a uniform in her arms. It was a simple pink yukata with a light purple obi and a pair of white socks and an apron. Yuri had never worn such bright colors in her life.

Suki "Hello Yuri. My name is Suki, you'll be working with me from now on. Our master is Prince Daitaro, you should be thankful that you are now his personal maid."

Yuri scoffed "Why in the world would I be grateful for being kidnapped and forced into servitude!"

Suki "Daitaro is a good and kind master. You can live well here, under his care, if you behave. Here put this on." She threw the uniform at Yuri and walked to the door to wait for her.

Yuri decided to wear the yukata, because there was nothing else for her to wear. Her own clothes had been taken from her. So, she quickly got dressed and then followed Suki out the door. She knew she would have to lay low and do as she was told if she wanted to escape. Eventually an opportunity to escape would present itself and she would take it.

Suki hurried Yuri along a hallway and then down some steps into the basement. She then opened a door at the end of another long hallway and shoved Yuri inside, then closed the door behind her. When Yuri tried to open the door she realized that Suki had locked the door behind her so she couldn't leave. She looked around the simple room and found that there were no windows, because the room was underground. The only things in the room was a single oil lamp, a bed with a blanket, and a trunk with a white sleeping yukata. In a way it kind of reminded Yuri of her little cave. Her stomach growled at this, she once again remembered the two rabbits she had killed the day of her capture. She realized that she had not eaten anything in nearly seven days. It was hard to believe that it had already been that long since she had last seen her home and her best friend Princess Ayame.

Yuri "I wonder if Ayame knows i'm missing yet and is looking for me now."

* * *

><p>The next morning Suki came down to Yuri's room to get her before the sun came up.<p>

Suki "Yuri, wake up!"

Yuri nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Suki's shout.

Suki "It's time to work now. We have lots to do before the prince wakes up. So come on."

Yuri hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep, so she knew she had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep. She looked down at herself and realized that she was still in the maid's uniform she had received the day before. Suki called loudly to her again before she got up and quickly washed her face and followed Suki out of the room.

They walked quickly down the hall and then up the steps that lead out of the servants quarters. Then Suki lead her down a series of passages before they finally came to a small kitchen on the back of the palace.

Suki "This is Prince Daitaro's personal kitchen, he also has his own personal wing in the palace. Here eat your breakfast quickly."

She handed Yuri a large bowl of rice and set out some miso soup, egg rolls, and a half a roasted chicken. Suki was nice enough to let Yuri eat most of the chicken. It had been left over from Daitaro's dinner last night. After they finished eating, Suki lead Yuri out of the kitchen and they began cleaning the prince's private wing. Once the sun rose and it was bright outside Suki left her to go tend to the Prince.

Prince Daitaro had woken up early today, but didn't feel the need to leave his room just yet. He was wondering about the maid and what he would do for her. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Daitaro "Come in."

Suki walked inside the room and bowed to the prince. "Good morning my prince. Do you need any help getting dressed this morning?"

Daitaro "I don't feel like getting dressed right now. Just bring my breakfast to the garden."

Suki "Yes my prince."

Suki bowed again and began to leave. "And the new girl too." he said.

"Yes my prince, as you wish." she answered quietly.

A few minutes later Suki and Yuri walked into carrying the prince's breakfast. Waiting for them in the garden was a handsome young man with dark blue hair and ice blue eyes.

Suki placed the breakfast tray on the table in front of him. "I brought her my prince."

Daitaro "Hello Yuri. Welcome to the Southern lands. I hope that our years together will be well spent."

Suki forced Yuri to bow her head to the prince, but she refused to do anything else.

Daitaro "As you may have noticed my mother enjoys the company of beautiful girls like yourself. It is something we have in common. But, I require my own personal servants because I do not trust my mother. I will make sure you live well here as long as you show me respect and do as your told."

Yuri didn't acknowledge him at all. She was determined to make her escape soon, but she would have all eyes on her if she got into a fight with the prince.

Daitaro sighed "I know that you are unhappy with your current situation, but I'm sure that something good will happen for you soon. Just try to hang on okay."

Yuri couldn't understand this guy at all. She thought he might have multiple personalities. One minute he acts like a spoiled demanding brat, and the next minute he seems like a genuinely concerned man. She officially labeled him as unpredictable.

Daitaro "Leave me."

The girls bowed and hurried out of the garden. Suki spent the rest of the day teaching Yuri her new duties and talking about how amazing the prince was.

* * *

><p>~Northern lands~<p>

Back in the Northern lands Princess Ayame had went back to see Sumiko on the day after her capture. She had a special gift for her. It was a little black wolf cub. The little male needed a master and Ayame felt like Sumiko needed a companion. She thought the two would fit well together, but when she got to Sumiko's cave she wasn't there. Ayame didn't find anything out of place so she thought she had just gone out hunting. She quickly killed a rabbit for the cub and left him inside the cave with a note for Sumiko.

A few days later she came back to check up on them, but found the wolf cub wandering around the cave all alone. It looked like it had lost some weight.

Ayame "Hey little guy, what's wrong? Why isn't your master feeding you?"

The little cub whimpered and whined to Ayame. She understood when it told her no one had been to the cave since she left.

Ayame decided to investigate and went inside. She found Sumiko's scent everywhere, but it was old and beginning to fade.

Ayame "Oh no! Where is Sumiko? Something must have happened to her!"

She quickly fed the cub and told it to stay there just in-case she came back and then she quickly returned home.

After the cub had filled its belly it decided not to wait anymore, but to follow its master's scent before it faded completely. It had become familiar with her scent after spending nearly a week surrounded by it. Even though he was just a pup, he had already imprinted on her and would now serve her loyally for the rest of his life.

Before leaving the cave it grabbed a hair ribbon that still smelled strongly of her and then ran off to fulfill his self appointed mission.

Ayame had quickly made it back to the northern wolf tribe and found her grandfather immediately. "Grandfather, something had happened to Sumiko!" she shouted loudly.

Grandpa wolf "That girl is an exile. Whatever happens to her is of no concern of ours."

Ayame "She is not an exile, she is my friend! We have to go look for her! She might be out somewhere hurt!"

Grandpa "Good! Half breeds like her do not belong in our world. She has been a bad influence on you since you met her. I say good riddance to the little pest."

Ayame started to cry "She is not a pest, she is my friend! If you will not look for her, I will do it for myself!"

Grandpa "Ayame don't you dare leave! GUARDS STOP HER!"

The guards quickly ran after her and grabbed her arms to restrain her.

Ayame "NO! NO, LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

Grandpa "Ayame you will be confined to the den until you get this ridiculous idea of looking for a useless half breed our of your head. Take her away!"

Ayame could do nothing but cry. She wasn't strong enough to overpower the guards by herself. She wished now, more than ever, that Koga was there to help her. But, he was probably off chasing after Kagome.

* * *

><p>~Southern lands~<p>

It had been two weeks already and Yuri still hadn't managed to escape. Even though she did as she was told and kept her head down, the guards still watched her every move. Not to mention Suki was never far away from her either. Every night Suki made sure to lock her door, just as she was told.

It was morning now, Suki and Yuri were going through their routine. Daitaro had an entire wing to himself in his mother's castle, but it was just the two of them working it. So it meant that they always have lots of work to do. He also had a private bath, a small kitchen with its own staff and a dining room and also a private garden.

Yuri "Suki why does the prince live in this wing all by himself? He limits himself to such a small area in this huge palace."

Suki "Daitaro does not trust very many people and his mother is not one of those people. So he prefers to live away from everyone else."

Yuri "Does that mean he chose all his servants himself?"

Suki "Yes, that's right. He wanted to build his own palace, but his mother won't let him leave. She gave him this wing and his own staff to appease him."

Yuri thought about this new information. So the prince didn't like her mother at all and wanted to leave just as much as she wanted to. Maybe this could be useful to her.

* * *

><p>The little black wolf cub had made great progress on his short little legs. During his journey he had gotten a little bigger and had learned to hunt for himself. He had followed Sumiko's scent for as long as he could, but a rainstorm had washed away the last remnants of her scent. He decided that she had been headed south with a large group of men so he continued that way. After crossing the border into the Southern lands the cub lost the scent of the wolf patrols, it was instead replaced by the scent of crows and other bird demons. He wondered what that meant. He figured that the wolves were his allies and the birds were his enemies. But, even though he was now in enemy territory he was not going to give up on finally meeting his master.<p>

* * *

><p>~Northern lands~<p>

Yuri had been working as a slave for nearly a month now. As promised Daitaro treated her well enough, but his mother was a different story. Daitaro had told her that since she was his servant, she didn't have to obey her commands if she didn't want to. Yuri had already received quite a few beatings for disobedience from his mother. Kozue found sick pleasure in whipping her until her flesh bled.

Yuri decided that tonight she was going to make her escape no matter what. Mistress Kozue had demanded that Daitaro eat dinner with her and his dreadful aunt Kazane. Kazane was very pretty with her long, curly black hair and brown eyes, but she shared her sister's nasty disposition. Daitaro couldn't stand her either, but could find no excuse to not go.

Suki "Yuri, i'm going with Prince Daitaro to dinner. You know how he doesn't like anyone, but me handling his food. Clean his room for me until we get back."

Suki "Fine."

**Okay guys sorry for the long wait, but i've been away from my computer. Thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously in an Accidental Romance, Sumiko meets and enters the service of Prince Daitaro, but she never stops thinking about her escape.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**ESCAPE!**

Yuri did as she was told. She also replaced all the linens with clean ones and then she took the old ones outside to wash them. She quickly realized that since it was nighttime no one else was outside. She quickly washed everything and began hanging them on a line to dry. She knew the hanging sheets would block her movements from the sight of the guards. She took the opportunity to make a break for it. She made it to the wall, but it was too high for her to climb. She went round to the garden where she saw some vines growing up the wall and used them to climb. Once at the top, she jumped and prayed she would be able to make it safely.

Yuri landed on the other side of the wall hard. She heard a snap in ankle and knew she was hurt even before she put weight on it. When she tried to stand, she let out a soft whimper. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some bushes rustle and immediately thought she was caught already

A few seconds later it wasn't a guard that appeared, it was a black wolf cub. It wagged its tail happily and came up to her.

Yuri "Huh? Who are you and what are you doing here? It's dangerous."

The pup looked stern and started into a rant of growls, barks, body movements, whimpers and whines. Surprisingly Yuri was able to understand him. She patted him on the head and comforted him. She noticed the hair ribbon that he had been carrying and used it to tie her hair up.

"Thank you for coming to look for me. It's nice to know someone care about what happens to me." she smiled.

The pup looked up at her happily. To him his long journey had been worth it, but his mission wasn't over yet.

"I think i'll name you Kami. Now let's get out of here." she said quietly.

Yuri thought she had rested her foot long enough, but when she put her weight on it, a shooting pain went up her entire body.

Yuri grimaced "My ankle must be broken."

She didn't have time to wait for it to heal though. She had to put as much distance between her and the southern palace as possible. So she fought through the pain and started moving. Kami was leading her west towards the scent of a powerful male he had come across a few days ago.

He knew it was closer than the wolves and hoped that if she could make it there, she would be safe. The was no scent of bird demons in the west.

* * *

><p>~southern palace~<p>

Daitaro and Suki had finally finished a very boring dinner with his mother and his aunt. It was past midnight when he quickly retreated to the silence of his private wing.

He entered his room and found it freshly cleaned and nothing was out of place.

Daitaro "Suki go find Yuri and put her in her room. She has had enough free time for one day."

Suki bowed "Yes my prince."

She quickly left the room and went looking for Yuri, but she soon realized that she was no where to be found. She checked the entire wing and the servants' quarters. Finally she went to the kitchen to ask the other servants.

Suki "Have any of you seen Yuri?"

Cookie "I saw her take the laundry out a few hours ago. Maybe she is still outside."

Suki "Laundry, at night?!"

Cookie nodded to her. Suki immediately got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She rushed outside to the stream where they did laundry, where she found the sheets still hanging on their lines. From the fact that they were clean and dry now, Suki knew that Yuri had been gone for a few hours already.

Suki "If she has escaped, then that means Daitaro will get in trouble with the mistress. No one ever leaves the Southern palace without permission."

In that instant Suki decided to try and protect her prince. She would hide Yuri's disappearance for as long as possible. She hoped in a few days that Yuri would cross the border into safety, so that the prince could also be safe.

She took the laundry back inside to fold and put away. Then she told a lie to Daitaro for the first time since she had been kidnapped and sold into slavery here, years ago.

Suki "I found Yuri and put her in her room, my prince."

Daitaro looked at her "Where was she?"

Suki "She was outside folding your clean sheets my prince."

Daitaro nodded his head "You may retire for the night now Suki."

She bowed to him and turned to leave, but stopped when Daitaro said something else to her.

"Suki would you like to stay with me tonight?" he asked.

Suki knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn't say no to him at times like this. He would know something was wrong so she nodded and walked over to him. He kissed her fondly on the forehead and then lead her into his bathroom.

He already knew Suki had lied to him about Yuri's escape, but he didn't really care and he didn't like punishing Suki. She had taken care of him for so long and he had her undying loyalty. He knew after a little attention, her guilt would get the best of her and she would tell him what happened. The he would forgive her and report to his mother. By then Yuri would have already put a lot of distance between her and the palace and it wouldn't matter anymore. So he would simply enjoy Suki and see how long she would be able to withstand his attention for now.

* * *

><p>~the next morning~<p>

Yuri had made good progress despite her injury. But, the pain in her foot was much worse than before. It was a simple broken ankle, but because she had walked on it all night without stopping her foot had not had time to heal. She was so frightened by the fact that at any moment the palace guards would suddenly appear behind her and drag her back to palace with its horrible mistress. So she continued on with the fear and pain clouding her mind. It took everything she had left to keep her eyes trained on the wolf pup who seemed to be very sure about their destination.

Kami the wolf pup had lead his owner to the westernmost border of the Southern lands. He had come this way a couple of weeks ago after he lost her scent. He found the scent of the strong male interesting. The land to the west obviously belonged to him. Since his owner was female he believed that he may be willing to protect her or at least he didn't think the tengu would follow them across the invisible border. But either way they would have to make it there before she was captured again.

Yuri was breathing hard "Kami wait, please stop. I can't go any further."

Yuri had fallen to her knees, the pain in her foot had become so intense that she could no longer stand on it.

Kami looked back at her and whined. They were so close to the land that didn't stink of tengu. He went up to her and whimpered and bark. He was trying to tell her that safety was just beyond the forest.

Yuri "Kami, I can't. It hurts too much."

Kami became adamant, his barking become louder and he bared his teeth. He then pushed his head against her as hard as he could, trying to make her stand. He wished he was bigger, maybe he could have helped her walk. But, for now being demanding would have to be enough. He was not going to let her give up after coming all this way.

Yuri no longer wanted to move, but eventually gave into Kami's demands and started moving again. She limped slowly for another hour, all the while Kami nipped at her heels to keep her moving. Finally they crossed into the western lands, but they kept going until Yuri fell to her knees again and blacked out from the pain.

Kami tried to wake her up, but nothing was working. He decided to let her sleep and covered her body with leaves to try and hide her. The he waited for the male to come this way again.

* * *

><p>~Southern lands~<p>

The morning after Yuri's escape Daitaro had still not told his mother about her escape. He went through his morning routine as if nothing was wrong. Whe the noon meal came around Daitaro decided to go to his mother. He just hoped that Yuri had made it far enough away.

Daitaro entered the main dining hall where his mother and aunt were talking.

"Hello mother, aunt Kazane. Have you two had a good morning?" she asked.

Kozue "Hello my darling son, my morning has been going very well. How has yours been? It's so nice of you to worry about your mommy's day."

Kazane "Daitaro being nice? What is it you want from my sister this time?"

She fully understood how Daitaro was able to manipulate Kozue because of the weakness she has for him. It was after all at his request that her sister had decided that she shouldn't be allowed to stay at the palace. She didn't like or love her nephew at all.

Daitaro smirked "I didn't come to ask for anything at all. I just came to inform my mother that my servant Yuri cannot be found anywhere in the palace."

Kozue jumped up out of her seat. "What?! I told you to break her! Do you know how much money I paid for that girl?!" she shouted.

Daitaro cringed "That is why i'm telling you mother. She hasn't been gone long. I suggest that we send some guards after her."

Kozue "GUARDS!"

**Okay I know everyone is looking forward to finding out how Sumiko and Sesshomaru meet. Stay tuned to the next chapter and thank you for reading.**

**P.S. Kazane means sound of wind (because she is air headed and has a pretty singing voice.)**

**for anyone who wanted to know.**


End file.
